Coming home
by Brentinator
Summary: "I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world I'm coming home." Based off the song Coming home part 2 by Skylar Gray. Rated T for safety. Story for BionicWolfLover's contest.
Leo's POV.

Adam, Bree and Chase were fighting like crazy! I heard them threaten to kill each other a few times! I tried to stop them and it didn't work. I heard them fighting from the lab and I ran downstairs to stop them. I saw Bree and Adam yelling and Bree had a long scratch running down her face.

"Bree! Are you ok?!" I yelled as I ran to her in worry.

She nodded, then death glared something behind me. I saw Chase standing there with his arms crossed and a straight face.

"Did you just hurt Bree?!" I yelled.

"She always hurts me, it's her turn." Chase said as he used his molecular kinsiese to pick up Adam.

"Chase! Stop!" Bree yelled as she ran to him using her speed and tackling him to the ground, making him drop Adam.

"What has gotten into you?!" Adam yelled.

"You guys always hurt me and treat me like dirt. It's your turn." Chase replied coldly.

Then he raised all three of us in the air and threw us into the wall. Then I saw him walk out of the house, and I yelled his name, but he didn't hear me or ignored me as he left the room. Little did I know where he was going.

Chase's POV.

I was done with my family! They don't appreciate me at all. I'm gonna go live with Douglas. I started walking to his house and it started raining. I was freezing and I wish I had a jacket. I slowly continued walking to Douglas's house and when I finally got there, I sighed in relief and knocked on the door. It was really late now. 2:16 am to be exact. I knocked even harder and I finally heard footsteps coming to the door. I saw the door open.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Douglas asked.

"I...I wanna live with you." I said.

"You know that you belong with Donnie. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Douglas asked.

"They...they don't appreciate me." I admitted.

Douglas's face turned from slightly angry to sad.

"Ok, let's get you warmed up and out of those clothes so you don't catch a cold. Alright?" Douglas suggested.

I nodded and walked in the house with my biological father following me. I went into the bathroom and Douglas handed me a pair of clothes and I changed into them. Then I came downstairs.

"Since I don't have a capsule for you, you can sleep on the couch." Douglas said.

"Thanks for being so nice." I said as I laid down on the couch with a throw pillow under my head.

"You are my son. And I love you." Douglas said as he brought a few blankets in the room and handed them to me.

"Goodnight Chase."

"Goodnight...dad." I said as I fell asleep.

Douglas's POV.

I watched as my youngest son fell asleep on the couch and I put the blankets tightly around him. He called me dad. Now I knew something was up. I grabbed my cellphone and called Donnie.

"Hello?" He asked.

"It's Douglas. Should I even ask why Chase is at my house?" I asked.

"That's where he went. What did he say?" Donnie asked.

"That he wanted to live with me and that you guys don't appreciate him." I said.

"That's Adam, Bree and maybe Leo getting on his nerves. Apparently he used his bionics on all three to attack them in the lab." Donnie explained.

"There's something else Donnie, and you may not be happy to hear it." I said.

"What?" Donnie asked cautiously.

"He called me dad." I said.

"Douglas, if he really wants to live with you, then let him." Donnie said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"You aren't evil anymore, and he seems happy around you. I'll send you his capsule." Donnie explained.

"You would really do that? You raised him for sixteen years." I said.

"I know. But I want him to be happy. And if he's happy with you, then he can stay with you." Donnie said.

"I...I don't know what to say." I said.

"How about go to sleep? It's almost 3 am." Donnie suggested.

"Ok. Goodnight Donnie." I said.

"Goodnight Douglas." Donnie said.

I hung up the phone and looked at my sleeping son. I sighed, kissed his forehead and went upstairs to bed.

A month later.

Chase's POV.

Living with Douglas was amazing. I started going to a different school, I was able to make friends, not to mention there was no Adam, Bree or Leo. Just Douglas and I. But I felt really guilty for doing that to my siblings. But they deserved it! They have been beating on me my entire life! Well, Leo hadn't, but still! I saw that Douglas just got home from work. He normally got home a hour after I got back from school.

"Hey Chase." He said.

"Dad..." I trailed off.

"What's wrong Chase?" Douglas asked.

"Do...do you think I need to apologize to Adam, Bree and Leo?" I asked.

"Are you ready for that?" Douglas asked.

"Yes. But I will still live with you. I just wanna apologize." I explained.

"Alright, I'll drive you." Douglas said.

"Dad, if all the same to you, I'll just walk." I said.

"It'll take you there hours to get there." Douglas said.

"If they forgive me, I'll just stay there tonight, and if not, I'll call you to come pick me up. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Sure." Douglas said.

"Bye dad." I said as I hugged him.

"Bye son." He said as he hugged me back.

I walked outside and started walking, after a hour, there was a crosswalk. I clicked the button and waited until I could cross. I walked about half way when I suddenly felt something hard hit me and I fell to the ground in pain and shock. I heard a car door slam and someone yelling to call 911. A girl, maybe around my age got out and knelt down beside me.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. Can you talk?" She asked.

I tried, but a sharp pain went up my body and I groaned.

"Don't talk. It'll be alright. Mom, did you call them yet?!" She yelled, aggravating my ears.

"Yeah. How bad does he look?" Another female asked.

"There's blood coming out of his forehead and his side where the bumper hit. His arm is also bent weirdly. Any other injuries would have to be internal." The first girl explained.

"That poor kid. I wonder where he was going." The second girl said.

"D...da...d..." I said in a shaky tone because of the pain and fear that was coursing through my body.

"Mom?! He's asking for his dad." The first girl said.

"Your dad isn't here right now. I'm sorry." The second girl said as she knelt down beside the first one.

Then I suddenly heard a ear splitting siren. The two females seemed very concerned. Then I felt myself getting moved off the ground and into a vehicle. I felt something being put over my face before I fell into unconsciousness.

Douglas's POV.

I hoped that Chase got to Donnie's house safely. I was eating dinner when I got a phone call.

"Hello? This is Douglas Davenport." I said.

"Yes, your son Chase Davenport was taken to the hospital." The person said.

"What?! What happened?!" I yelled.

"Calm down sir. He got hit by a car and is in critical condition at the Mission Creek north hospital." The person said.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"I'm your son's doctor. I also called your brother and his family." The person explained.

"Thank you. I'll be there soon." I said.

I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys and practically ran to my car.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I can't believe Chase got hit by a car! He's been unconscious since they brought him here and as soon as he got here, he was rushed into surgery. I was holding Bree close to me in my arms. She had been crying this whole time. Tasha was doing the same to Leo and Adam was just sitting silently, looking at his hands. I then saw Douglas run into the building.

"Where is he?!" Douglas yelled in alarm.

"Relax Douglas. He's in surgery right now." I said as I slowly pushed my brother down in a chair.

"Yeah, cause that's supposed to keep me calm." Douglas said, but sat down anyway beside Adam.

"I feel so bad right now. All we ever did was make fun of him!" Bree yelled before sobbing uncontrollably into my shirt.

"Shh. It'll be ok princess." I soothed as I rubbed her back.

"But what if it isn't?! What if he is permanently damaged?! What if he doesn't make it?!" Bree asked while sobbing.

"What if there are no more what ifs?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" Bree asked.

"It means don't make assumptions." I smiled as I held her close to me.

Then the doctor came out. Bree went to Tasha and Douglas and I went to the doctor.

"How is he?" Douglas asked.

"Well, he has sustained a lot of injuries. He is unconscious still, but you can go see him." The doctor said.

"Is he gonna live?" I asked.

"We don't know." The doctor said as he left the room.

"What do we do?" Douglas asked.

"Don't tell the kids that he may not live." I said as we went back over to the kids.

"How is he?" Bree asked.

"You guys go with Douglas, I need to tell Tasha something and then we will follow you." I explained.

I watched as Adam, Bree and Leo got up and followed Douglas.

"What is it?" Tasha asked.

"The doctors don't know if Chase will live." I explained.

Tasha started crying, she had grown close to all three of my brother's kids, Chase and Bree especially.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"We have to stay strong. For the kids." I said as I handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." She said as she put it in her purse and we walked to Chase's room.

Chase's POV.

I wasn't awake, but I kept seeing images in my head. First I saw the accident again. Then I started seeing flashbacks. Leo discovering us in the lab, my first day of school, Danielle saying she was taking me to the dance, our first mission, trying to beat Adam for student of the semester, saving Leo from the exoskeleton, throwing Leo a party, fighting with Adam about the lab space, starting a band with Marcus, trying to beat Adam with the robo babies, Leo and I winning the robot throw down, helping Adam regain his confidence, competing with Leo about magic, beating Marcus, finding out about Douglas, getting trapped in a avalanche, protecting the mascot with Adam, trying to catch a ghost with Adam and Leo, shrinking Adam to two inches tall, pranking Bree, helping Leo try and get revenge on Trent, thinking the FBI knew about our secret, saving Adam and Bree from the Triton app, working at Tech Town, Perry thinking I was a alien, stopping Krane in the lab, Bree smashing her chip, using the cyborg sharks to scare Leo and the FBI almost taking us away from Mr. Davenport. Everything. Then I realized that it was getting harder to breathe. I was...dying. I can't die! I have so much more to live for! What about Douglas? Or Mr. Davenport? Or my siblings?! I need them!

Douglas's POV.

I noticed that Chase's vitals were starting to drop.

'No, no, no! You can't die Chase! We need you!' I thought to myself.

Donnie immediately knew what was going on as he ushered the kids and Tasha out and called the doctor. I grabbed Chase's hand and held it tightly.

"Chase, just please stay alive. I love you son." I said, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes as I kissed his forehead.

Then the doctor and a few nurses came in the room and pushed me out of the room. I went over to Donnie and we all sat down again. Tasha was holding Leo in her arms, Donnie had Adam and I had Bree. After a few hours, we finally saw the doctor.

"How is he?" Donnie asked, prepared for the worst.

"He's alive. He will live. He's also awake." The doctor explained.

As soon as he said that, I pretty much ran to Chase's room.

"Chase." I said as I gently hugged him.

"Hi dad." Chase smiled faintly.

"I love you." I said as a single tear fell out of my eye and onto the sheet.

"I love you to. I thought I was gonna die." Chase said with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"You are alive now. And I'm so happy you are." I said as I hugged him again.

"Dad...I think that I'm gonna go live with Mr. Davenport again." Chase said.

"I understand. Just know that no matter where you go, I will still love you." I said.

Then I saw Donnie come in the room.

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Yes Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I'm coming home."

The end.

 **This one shot is for BionicWolfLover's contest!**

 **I was listening to Coming home part 2 by Skylar Gray and I got this idea.**

 **There is actually a Lab Rats YouTube video by Emma M that is kinda like this, but I changed it up.**

 **This takes place before Rise of the secret soldiers and after You posted what.**

 **I hope you like it BionicWolfLover. I love the song and if you haven't heard it, go listen to it now.**

 **Also watch the YouTube video. It's called AU Lab Rats Coming home.**

 **Thanks for all the support everyone!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
